True Love's Kiss
by StorybrookeGirl
Summary: A one-shot I wrote in reply to a prompt: "Robin and Regina's first kiss in both Enchanted Forest and Storybrooke". Enjoy x


**_A/N: Hey, everyone! So, I wrote this in reply to a prompt: "Robin and Regina's first kiss in both Enchanted Forest and Storybrooke"._**

**_It's just a one-shot (and it's actually the first one-shot I write) but I really hope you like it._**

**_I'd appreciate it if you let me know what you think about it :)_**

**_Enjoy! x_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time and (sadly) never will._**

* * *

Regina couldn't wrap her head around the idea that she just met her supposedly true love. Long forgotten memories had resurfaced, making her heart beat wildly in her chest as she stared at the tattoo. So much time had passed since that night, she didn't think she would see the man ever again. But there he was, standing right in front of her.

"Is something wrong?"

She opened her mouth to reply but no words came out, both because she couldn't find the strength to speak and because she didn't really know what to say. So she just walked past him and out of the house, ignoring Robin as he kept calling her name.

She couldn't face him, not now. When she heard his footsteps right behind her she closed her eyes and tried to concentrate as best as she could. Something easier said than done, at the moment. She vanished into a cloud of purple smoke and in a matter of seconds found herself standing in her house.

When Regina fully realized what had just happened, she leaned against the wall and let herself fall slowly to the ground, trying to push back the tears.

She had wasted another chance at love and happiness. Robin didn't seem like a bad guy. On the contrary, she felt like she could trust the man. She couldn't deny that she found herself attracted to the man, otherwise she wouldn't have let him get so close, back in the Wicked Witch's hideout. She had a strange feeling, as if they had met before, even if she was positive she had never seen the man before.

Regina lay there, silently crying her heart out, for a while. Then, he remembered Tinker Bell's words "_You didn't just ruin your life.. you ruined his_". Maybe the fairy was right. After all, he had shown some sort of interest in her. Maybe she still had one last chance. Maybe not all hope was lost.

Regina poofed herself in the woods, near the Merry Men's camp. She walked quietly towards the small camp, hiding herself among the trees, trying to see if the man was there.

Then she saw him. What she didn't expect to see, though, was the little boy that jumped in his arms, laughing as Robin tickled him. It was his son, she was sure about it. Even from a distance she could see he had his father's dimples and his smile.

So, it was over. He had found another woman. He was married, he had a family. Her heart broke a little when she realized that he was happy. Tinker Bell was wrong, she had't ruined his life, just her own.

Regina tried to take a step back when she noticed he was looking at her, but his eyes said it all. It was as if he was pleading her not to go, not to run away from him again.

He left the little boy with his friends and started walking slowly towards her, all the while without breaking eye contact with her.

"Regina, why did you run?" he asked when he reached her.

"I-I'm sorry, I freaked out.." her voice broke a little "It's just that.. I saw your tattoo"

Robin looked puzzled "My tattoo? Why did it freak you out so much?"

How to explain this? She just had to get the words out "A long time ago, when I had just married the King, I was miserable. I met a fairy who believed she could help me find my true love. She led me to a tavern and pointed the man to me through the window. I panicked and I never went in, so I never saw his face, but I saw one thing. He had a tatto on his wrist._ A lion tattoo_."

Everything made sense now. Robin tried to take her hand in his but she took a step back, not giving him enough time to reply "But you are married, you have a son. I can see you're happy, so maybe it wasn't meant to be, after all.."

He shook his head slowly, looking into her beautiful dark eyes "Regina, I'm not married. My wife died and I've been miserable ever since.. and now I finally know why." He smiled and leaned closer to her, cupping her cheeks with his hands and their lips met.

It was like nothing they had ever felt before. They felt a tingling sensation run through their bodies and, suddenly, a wave of energy swept outwards and they remembered.

_They were having the umpteenth fight about heaven knows what. The two could barely keep it down for more than a day. Constantly bickering about whatever but unable to stay apart. _

_"You're the most stubborn, complicated, infuriating woman I've ever met!" He yelled, his face just inches away from hers._

_"And you are nothing but an arrogant and unreliable thief. Who smells like forest.." she added with a smirk._

_They were sending each other crazy but what neither of them would admit was that they were trying hard not to fall for each other. It was as if something was pushing them together and, despite their best effort, they knew they wouldn't be able to resist much longer._

_Robin was the first to give in, though. The woman standing in front of him was maddening but also clever and oh so beautiful. _

_He gave her no time to think. His lips crashed down on hers and they knew, in that moment, that they could never stay apart again. Regina wrapped her arms around his neck, giving into the kiss completely as Robin lifted her up a little in his arms._

They parted and looked at each other. Regina smiled and whispered his name before wrapping her arms tightly around him as he did the same. She looked up at him and smiled before pulling him in for a kiss filled with love and complete devotion.

"I love you.." She whispered while she ran a hand through his soft, dark blond hair and lost herself in his ocean blue eyes.

"I love you too"


End file.
